


Before Nirvana

by bl4ckm4lice



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, fei liu is so kyuhyun, joonkyu, kijoon is lin chen plus mei changsu combo, nirvana in fire au, non linear drabbles because hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl4ckm4lice/pseuds/bl4ckm4lice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles (not necessarily sequential) where Kyuhyun is a confused boy and Kijoon is pulling his pigtails way too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hugely inspired by Nirvana in Fire (a really great Chinese TV series), sans the whole dramatic plot. It takes place in the Da Liang empire. Gunmyung is the master of Langya Hall, an independent central of information network of some sort. Kyuhyun and Youngki serve as his bodyguards. Kijoon is the leader of the pugilist world with his Jiangzuo alliance, as well as the strategist of the Crown Prince, and Publae is his bodyguard. Junsang is the Commander General of the Imperial Guards who work closely with the Crown Prince.

 

He'd recognize the markings on the pigeon anywhere. It had that calm, cocky way of bobbing around, waiting for someone to welcome it, much like its master. The bright red string tying the tiny paper rolled around its leg made it even more discernible. 

 

Kyuhyun knew that the letters from  _ him  _ would either be a sort of invitation or an announcement for his arrival, and even the mere thought of it casted a frown on his face. 

 

With little care of the consequences, Kyuhyun made up his mind. He swooped in and captured the pigeon easily, already thinking of some hiding spots that would take time to be discovered--.

 

"Cho Kyuhyun!" 

 

He paused in his tracks. So much for his plan. 

 

"Kyuhyun," Min Youngki hurried towards him. "That's Chief Kijoon's pigeon. Where do you plan on taking it instead of bringing it straight to Master Gunmyung, hmm?" 

 

With a defiant pout, Kyuhyun turned around, but made no move to hand over the pigeon. He knew Youngki could never take it from him with the disparity in their skills. But of course Youngki wasn't planning on taking it by force. "I wonder what Master Gunmyung would do this time if he finds out you're hiding the pigeon that belongs to his best friend again…? What was it the last time? I think he forbid you from playing outside... or was that the time before?" 

 

Kyuhyun hissed at him, much like a cornered wild animal, but at least he finally stomped his way over to the hallway that led to their master's inner chamber. 

 

Youngki just shook his head at the young boy's antics. He remembered that Master Gunmyung just laughed when he asked about his thoughts on their relationship.  _ Be more observant _ , Master Gunmyung had told him,  _ things are not always what they seem. _

 

Well, he hadn't been much of an observer anyway. In his honest opinion, Chief Kijoon did brought it upon himself, relentlessly making Kyuhyun the source of his amusement every time he was around. No wonder Kyuhyun got cross with him. 

  
What else could there be to it? 


	2. Chapter 2

When the first of the many letters that have Kyuhyun's name as the recipient arrived, neatly spelled in Kijoon's steady and meticulous handwriting, the boy looked mortified.

 

"Isn't that nice, Kyuhyun?" Gunmyung raised his hand at the boy, the letter on his palm. "You should write back to him."

 

In retrospect, Gunmyung shouldn't have said those words. Because the next thing Kyuhyun did was grab the letter, threw it into the fireplace and attempted to attack the pigeon which delivered the letter earlier (the creature was lucky to have survived the attempt, thanks to Youngki's swift protection). 

 

All the following letters suffered from the same fate: fed into the fire without being read. Kijoon seemed to have expected such reaction, though, judging from the subtle mention in the man's letter to him ( _ You should also thank me for warming up your mansion, even though my contribution was not firsthand).  _

 

At first it was simply an amusing spectacle. Somewhere along the way, his curiosity was piqued. Dozens of letters later, the Young Master of Langya Hall finally asked, "Do you hate him that much?"

 

Kyuhyun paused for a moment before proceeding to turn the latest letter into ashes. 

 

"He's fond of you, you know," Gunmyung smiled. "But he does have a weird way of expressing it, so no wonder you--."

 

"Poisonous." 

 

"Hmm?"

 

"That man is poisonous," Kyuhyun repeated as he pouted and crossed his arms. 

 

"How so?" This was an interesting development. "Have you been infected?"

 

To his surprise, Kyuhyun nodded, frustration apparent on his face. "My heart. It's beating too fast. But," as if afraid that he'd make his master worry, he added, "if he's away, I'm fine. Like now." He pointed at the remains of the letter and nodded again.

 

It didn't take Gunmyung long to make the connection. Poor, confused Kyuhyun could only watch as his master tried his hardest to hold back his laughter. "Oh Kyuhyun," he shakily muttered, "Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun."

 

Kyuhyun tilted his head in question, waiting like the good boy he was until his master regained his composure.

 

"I'm afraid that… he's the only one who can cure you."

 

Kyuhyun widened his head, then shook his head rapidly. "No!"

 

"I'm not saying that you have to go ask him to do so. In fact, don't," Gunmyung said hurriedly, patting the boy's head reassuringly. "Don't worry, it will be cured sooner or later anyway _. _ " 

 

He preferred  _ later _ , of course, since Kyuhyun is just a  _ kid,  _ barely fifteen and much too innocent for his own good. The fact that Kyuhyun beamed at his words, taking them as it was and not questioning anything else, further confirmed it. 

 

His best friend, on the other hand, was the source of his worry. Despite being at the top of Langya list as the smartest person in Da Liang and earning the title 'Divine Talent', Gunmyung would never trust Kijoon to have the decency to wait for long once he caught up to the truth behind Kyuhyun's hostility. Gunmyung did, however, believe that he could keep this a secret from Kijoon for a while. 

 

Turning his attention back to Kyuhyun, Gunmyung pondered. Poison. It was a rather apt description, to tell the truth. 

  
But in time, he knew that this particular poison infecting Kyuhyun will turn into something beautiful. 


	3. Chapter 3

"You like flowers, don't you?" Kijoon asked loudly without taking his attention off the flower arrangement he was working on. When there was no response, he called out. "I know you're there, Kyuhyun."

 

A snort, then a ponytail swung down from behind the porch roof followed by a curious yet suspicious pair of eyes. 

 

"This one's a gift for my friend, so you can't steal it," Kijoon turned his head and smiled. "But I can teach you."

 

The eyes widened, sparkling with eagerness, but then he blinked and the suspicion returned. He seemed to realize that he would need to get close for Kijoon to be able to teach him. 

 

"Master Gunmyung would be so pleased if you can make something like this for him, don't you think?" Even though he couldn't see it, he was sure that Kyuhyun was pouting, so he persuaded him further, "I promise I won't tease you much." 

 

Some moments later, Kyuhyun finally decided it was safe enough to drop down from his perching spot, and only then Kijoon raised his index finger. "One condition. You can use whatever I have here for the lesson, but you can't take it back with you. Since I am a generous man, you can use any flowers in my garden when you make one on your own for your master later," he added with a reassuring smile. 

 

By then, it was too late for Kyuhyun to turn back, so he took his seat in front of Kijoon with crossed arms while grumbling, "Fine." Kijoon stayed true to his words, though, focusing on teaching Kyuhyun and barely saying anything else or annoying him like Kijoon usually did whenever he got the chance. So when they were done, Kyuhyun paid regard to Kijoon's condition and left his work on the spot. 

 

"I can teach you more anytime~!" He said as Kyuhyun dashed off, back to the west wing where his master took residence while staying at Kijoon's mansion. 

  
When Publae showed up later to report to him, Kijoon cut him off and didn't miss the chance to brag about the flower arrangement. Since technically it was created by Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun did leave it with him, Kijoon naturally acknowledged it as a gift for him from the young boy. Publae didn't seem too convinced. Good that no one dared to ever deny his words.


	4. Chapter 4

 

"Gunmyung, you have to help me," Junsang pleaded. "Kijoon is giving me a hard time again."

 

The man calmly turned the page of the book he was reading. It was nothing out of the ordinary. As the Commander General of the Imperial Guards, Junsang might be a beast in fights and battles, but he lacked subtlety and perception in terms of personal relationships. Hence, even though Junsang and Kijoon might trust each other with their lives, Gunmyung often witnessed Kijoon giving the older man a cold glare, an earful of verbal abuse, or  _ worse _ . 

 

"What did you do this time?" 

 

"I think I said something wrong," Junsang scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's not wrong, but I shouldn't have said it to  _ him _ \--."

 

"Is it about Kyuhyun?" 

 

"...I might have said something about Kyuhyun letting me pat his head."

 

"Really. You  _ bragged  _ to him," Gunmyung stared at him accusingly, "even though you know Kyuhyun wouldn't let Kijoon touch a strand of his hair."

 

"That's why you need to help me," the man pleaded again. "He didn't even hesitate to embarrass me in front of the Crown Prince and I--."

 

"I understand," Gunmyung raised his hand. "I do have something up my sleeve, and he happens to be coming over today. But if it works, you have to make it up to Kyuhyun with some new toys and sweets."

 

"Kyuhyun? Why?"

 

Gunmyung sighed. "It's his secret I'm giving away to help you…"

 

-

 

The first thing Kijoon did when coming over Gunmyung's place, just like any other day, was indulging his favorite pastime of bothering Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun," Kijoon called out, "You're still with Gunmyung? When are you gonna be my bodyguard instead?"

 

Kyuhyun stuck his tongue at the older man from his spot on the roof. "Don't wanna!" 

 

"Come on, I can't fight, you know, unlike Gunmyung. That's why he doesn't need a bodyguard, while I need someone to protect me!" 

 

"You have the whole Jiangzuo alliance protecting you, Chief," Publae muttered and Kijoon glared at him before slapping the man's head upside down with the paper fan in his hand. 

 

"There, there," Gunmyung finished pouring the tea and offered it to his friend. As Kijoon picked the teacup up, Gunmyung commenced his plan. "Seriously, Kijoon. If you don't stop teasing Kyuhyun, he might return to his old habit."

 

Kijoon squinted, easily taking the bait. "Which old habit are we talking about?"

 

"The one which involved him burning letters from you without reading them."

 

"Oh?" A sip of the tea, then a barely concealed curiosity. "What is his new habit then?"

 

"Peeking the content of the letters," Gunmyung said after he took his time sipping his own tea, "before burning them as usual, of course. You know him." 

 

"Yes, yes, of course," Kijoon hummed, acting all casual and making use of his fan to cover his expression. If Junsang was here, though, even he would be able to tell that Kijoon was smiling very widely behind the fan.

 

The advice not to tease Kyuhyun as much slipped past Kijoon, of course, and Kyuhyun was subjected to even more pranks before the man finally retreated to his room. But Junsang did send Kyuhyun the gifts a couple of days afterwards, putting the boy in a good mood for the whole day and letting Gunmyung knew that his plan was a success.

  
For the Chief of Jiangzuo alliance, a strategist, and a very smart man, Kijoon could be very simple when it concerns Kyuhyun.


End file.
